


Car problems

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [47]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: "You’re my mechanic and I keep breaking my car/bike so I can see you again because I don’t know how to ask you out.”





	Car problems

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new name people. I've rebranded myself.
> 
> And I've decided to do a few oneshots this weekend as well :)

Lauren was a capable woman. She lived by herself, she’s been out of her parent’s house for years. She could damn well do most things by herself.

 

Except fix her car.

 

“Ah for fuck sake.” Lauren groaned as the car steamed softly. White smoke.. Nothing dangerous then. Lauren pulled the car over and turned on her hazards.

 

Just what she needed. On her way to her best friends birthday party and this shit happens. Lauren sighed and pulled out her phone, dialling the mechanics number. Her parents were good friends with a mechanic in their town, good business and not too expensive.

 

“Yeah my car’s smoking.” Lauren said once the guy asked what was wrong.

 

“We’ll send someone out soon.” The guy promised once Lauren had told him where she was stuck. Lauren sighed and hung up.

 

“Great. Just freaking great.” Lauren muttered.

 

\----

 

Ten minutes later and Lauren hear the rumble of a tow truck. She lifted her head from her phone and watched the rusty blue truck stop in front of her car. The door swung open and a small lithe girl jumped out, knock off Timberlands sending up a dust cloud as the girl landed.

 

Lauren looked up from the boots and saw the blue dungarees hanging off of one shoulders smeared in black oil and covered in grease. The black crop top underneath showed off a tiny strip of tanned skin. Her hands were speckled with paint yet still seemed flawlessly smooth. She swiped a strand of hair from her face and tucked it into her ponytail. Her eyes covered by cheap Ray Bans.

 

Lauren was floored. This was not the guy she spoke to.

  
“Lauren right?” The girl asked, holding out her hand. Lauren shook it with a smile and a slight wince at the grease now on her palm. “Oh shit sorry.” The girl smiled apologetically.

 

“Yeah… you’re not the guy I spoke to.” Lauren pointed out. The girl laughed and shook her head.

 

“No. I’m his daughter, Camila Cabello.” Camila grinned and Lauren nodded.

 

“I take it you’re an expert then?” Lauren asked curiously. Camila nodded as her eyes slid over to the still smoking car.

 

“How long has it been smoking?” Camila asked, popping the hood and spluttering, waving the smoke from her face.

 

“I dunno. Ten or so minutes?” Lauren said with a sigh. “Just give it to me straight, is she dead?” Lauren asked dramatically as Camila fiddled around the car.

 

“I don’t do anything straight.” Camila murmured absentmindedly. She slammed the hood shut and sighed. “No she won’t die. But I do need to take her back to the shop.”

 

Lauren groaned but nodded.

 

“Sure thing.” Lauren mumbled. Camila walked to the back of the tow truck and begun hooking Lauren’s car up.

  
“I can give you a lift to the shop if you want?” Camila offered once the car was secure. Lauren blinked.

 

A ten minute car ride with a really hot girl or a half hour walk to Mani’s…

 

...ten minute ride it was.

 

“Sure, that’d be great.” Lauren said with a smile.

 

\----

 

Camila was just unhooking Lauren’s car at the garage when a man walked out of the back office.

 

“You must be Lauren. I thought I recognised that last name.” The man said with a grin. Lauren smiled and shook his hand.

 

“Mr Cabello.” Lauren said warmly.

 

“Wait, you two know each other?” Camila asked as she pulled her glasses off and tucked them in her pocket.

 

“We’ve been friends with the Jauregui’s for years Mila.” Mr. Cabello replied.

 

“How come we’ve never met?” Camila asked Lauren. “I know your parents quite well. Didn’t even know they had another daughter.”   
  
“I moved out when I was sixteen. Wanted to be independent early kinda thing.” Lauren mumbled. “I don’t visit home all that often at the moment.”

 

“That’ll be it then.” Camila said with a laugh. “Well I’ll take a look over your car here but you’re more than welcome to stay.”   
  
“You sure I won’t be in the way?” Lauren asked. Camila shook her head.

 

“I could never turn away such beautiful company.” Camila said with a wink. There was a laugh from Mr. Cabello.

 

“Multitask please Mila. Flirt and work.” He said before disappearing back into the office. Lauren was flushed pink from the short interaction but sat down when Camila pulled a chair over.

 

\----

 

“So Lauren,” Camila said after a while. Lauren snapped her eyes towards Camila’s voice. She had most definitely not been drooling over Camila while she worked, cause that would be wrong…

 

“Yeah?” Lauren said.

 

“Where were you heading before your car died?” Camila asked. Lauren blinked.

 

Holy crap she’d almost forgotten about Mani’s party. She was so late. Still it would last way into the night so she was good.

 

“Uh a birthday party for my friend.” Lauren said. Camila’s head peeked out from under the hood, looking over her shoulder at Lauren.

 

“No way. Me too. You called just as my shift was about to end.” Camila said with a grin. Lauren winced.

  
“Sorry about that.” She muttered.

 

“So worth it.” Camila said with a smirk. Lauren rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop herself blushing.

 

“Yeah my friend was waiting to introduce me to her girlfriend. Who I’ve heard can be… loud, and blunt and hilarious. So I was personally looking forward to it.” Lauren rambled. Camila leant against the front of the car, wrench in hand.

 

“Huh. Sounds like someone I know. Her girlfriend’s sassy, always photo ready and they have a strange obsession with Beyonce.” Camila said. Lauren frowned.

 

“My friend is also obsessed with Beyonce…” Lauren said slowly. “Either this is highly coincidental or you’re talking about Normani.”

 

“Yeah. That’s her. Super nice.” Camila said with a grin. “Which means you were gonna meet Dinah. Good luck with her.” Camila snorted.

 

“You don’t like her?” Lauren asked.

 

“Oh no quite the opposite. She’s my best friend.” Camila said with a laugh.

 

“Wow. We are legit headed to the same party after this.” Lauren grinned. Camila’s eyes lit up.

  
“Awesome.” She spun around and slammed the hood shut. “Cause you’re cars done.” Lauren smiled and let her mind wander as she paid.

 

“You need a ride over to Mani’s?” Lauren asked abruptly. Camila smiled and held up her finger. She darted into the back office for a minute before emerging sans dungarees. In fact the white shorts she were wearing were just as good in Lauren’s eyes.

 

“Think you can keep your eyes on the road?” Camila teased, tapping Lauren’s cheek softly. She rolled her eyes as Camila walked to her car.

 

“I mean…” Lauren laughed. Camila turned her head and Lauren stopped staring at her ass as she picked her keys up off her chair. “It’ll be hard.”

 

“I bet.” Camila mused. “Well try not to crash at any rate.”

 

\----

 

They made it to Mani’s in one piece. Just about. With Camila’s constant flirting it was hard to concentrate on the road. Lucky it wasn’t too far.

 

The door opened before Lauren could even knock.

  
“Where the fuck you been Chanch?” Dinah demanded before seeing Lauren. “You must be Lauren.” Lauren grinned in response. Oh this should be good.

 

The party had started a few hours ago and people were well on their way too tipsy by now.

 

“How come you two know each other?” Normani asked. Lauren rolled her eyes while Camila smirked.

 

“Just met today actually.” Camila said. “Lo here needed a tow truck.”

 

“My parents always use Cabello’s since we’re good friends.” Lauren explained. Dinah raised her eyebrow and glanced at Ally who snorted.

  
“And how many times has Mila hit on you since meeting you?” Ally asked, sympathy in her voice as she grinned.

 

“Well over a hundred by now.” Lauren laughed. Camila squeaked indignantly before nodding.

 

“She’s not wrong to be fair.” Camila snickered.

 

“She’s just your type.” Dinah said with a wiggle of her eyebrows. Lauren glanced at Camila who had a light blush creeping up her neck.

 

\----

 

It’d been a week since Normani’s party. And Lauren hadn’t seen Camila since.

 

And her car had broken again. 

 

At least it wasn’t smoking this time.

 

Lauren pulled into the mechanics with a sigh. If this kept happening she was gonna be broke soon.

 

“Lo?” Camila called from her spot next to a motorbike. “Not that I’m complaining but what’re you doing here?”   
  
“Car’s not working right.” Lauren groaned.

 

“Gimme a sec and I’ll look her over.”

 

\----

 

That had happened three weeks ago.

 

Since then Lauren had been back five times. Her car just always seemed to break. At this point Camila had started discounting it.

 

Although Lauren was fairly sure she wasn’t allowed to. But hey Mr. Cabello wasn’t saying anything about it.

 

This was the sixth time Lauren had pulled into Cabello’s garage. It was getting out of hand. 

 

Granted three times out of six she had purposefully broken something but shut the fuck up she was awkward.

 

But this time it was genuinely broken.

 

“Camz you here?” Lauren called out. Camila’s head popped out of the office door and she smiled widely.

 

“Hey Lo. She acting up again?” Camila asked with a frown. Lauren nodded.

 

Right this was burning a hole in her pocket, she needed to grow some.

 

Camila was just sliding under the car when Lauren spoke up.

  
“So are you free Friday evening?” Lauren asked. There was a loud thud followed by a:

 

“Fuck!”   
  
“Oh my God are you okay?” Lauren asked as Camila rolled out from under the car, rubbing at her forehead.

 

“I’ll be good.” Camila grumbled. “And are you asking me out?” Lauren blushed and fiddled with the keys in her hand.

  
“I mean I’ve broken my car three times to have an excuse to come over here.” Lauren mumbled. Camila laughed and Lauren scowled at her.

 

“No no. That’s cute, really it is. But two things,” Camila said with a grin, “Number one; You never need an excuse to come see me.” Lauren grinned at that, “And number two; I’ve broken something different every time you come here to see me.”

 

Lauren’s jaw dropped before she burst into laughter.

 

“So you’re telling me, my poor car has been broken by two different people over ten times this month?” Lauren said between laughter. Camila snickered and nodded.

 

“Yep basically. So I’ll go out with you by the way.” Camila said as she rolled back under the car. 

 

Lauren’s breath caught in her throat.

  
“What?” She asked. “You will?”   
  
“I mean yeah. This car doesn’t deserve any more breaking.” Camila said. She peered out from under the car. “That and I happen to really like you.”

 

Lauren beamed at her and Camila slid back under the car.

 

Half a hour later and Camila was rolling back out and chucking her tools onto the floor.

 

“All done. And this one’s on the house.” Camila said with a grin. “On the condition that you pay for dinner.”   
  
Lauren laughed and nodded.

  
“Seems fair.” She said. They’d exchanged numbers weeks ago yet neither of them actually grew a pair to ask the other out within those conversations.

 

Typical emotionally stunted, awkward gays.

 

“So I’ll pick you up Friday.” Lauren said getting in her car and putting the keys in. Camila tapped on the window and Lauren rolled it down.

 

“My shift ends at seven.” Camila said, leaning in the window and pressing a kiss to Lauren’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Comments / requests / kudos here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
